


Notes

by musikurt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Renard would never keep a diary or a journal.  But he does keep notes.  Notes are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancor/gifts).



Nick Burkhardt. I suspect he might be the one, which is good news. I am confident that while he is not one to be easily manipulated, he is a reasonable person and will always do the right thing in the end. And that is exactly what we are going to need. Now I just need to get confirmation and ensure that he becomes aware of who he is before we need him.

***

Burkhardt is the one and he knows it. Thankfully he knows nothing about me yet and I do hope we can keep it that way for as long as possible. Portland is definitely the deep end for a newly aware Grimm, so that will likely keep him busy enough not to notice until I need him. And that should also provide plenty of opportunities for him to test himself and hone his skills. Because in the end he is going to need it. And we are honestly going to need him.

***

Every time I sit down to write in these notes, I can just imagine my mother telling me how it is a terrible idea. She would never advise putting plans and thoughts in writing. It could only serve to make one vulnerable if they were ever discovered. But I do not feel there is much risk here. The only people who would be able to read this are thousands of miles away. That's one of the advantages of using a long-dead language that is only used by your estranged family. And none of them would be bothered to try to find this book or to read it if they did. It would not fit with what seems to be their act first, think later approach to everything. They pretend they know how to be subtle, but it's a shallow pretense at best. And it's sometimes amusing when they think no one can see through their plans. Not a single one of them will see me coming. Neither will Nick.

***

Nick knows. I was hoping to have more time to set things in motion, but what is done is done. It would have been easiest if I could have just revealed the whole plan to him, but that is not an option right now. I have no doubt he would help me if I told him, but that might speed things up a bit too quickly. The family may not be as cunning as they think they are, but they are not entirely foolish. If we rush, we put the whole plan in danger.

***

Unanticipated hitches in the plan are to be expected, but they still upset me. Adalind Schade is on track to ruin everything. I thought she was with me on the plan, but I should have remembered that she has only ever looked out for her own interests. That and I was careful not to tell her the whole plan, either. One can never be too careful when it comes to those whose loyalty is questionable. And it looks like this time I made the right choice.

***

It took longer than I expected to put the next phase of the plan into motion. Not surprising when you cannot simply just come out and ask people to do some of these things. It all has to appear organic; none of it is part of a larger scheme. And I have made it this far by keeping the full plan to myself.

Nick thinks it was merely a coincidence that his mother resurfaced this week. Not that I would expect them to even acknowledge the events of the past few days were even a coincidence, but it is still reassuring to know that they have not figured out the connection. And everyone, including Adalind, played right into the plan.

Juliette asked me how I felt about giving up my daughter. I guess that is better than asking me how I feel about having a child with Adalind in the first place. That is a question that I do not know if I could answer in a convincing way. I certainly cannot answer it honestly. It is just a means to an end, after all. And she would never have been my first choice. The things necessity will do to a person. But I trust Kelly and the resistance to take care of her. At least long enough to make sure he comes of age and we can move into the final phase of the plan. Now we all just need to manage to stay patient and alive long enough to see that happen. 

I have entrusted the right people with those details just in case I somehow do not make it. Viktor may not know what is coming, but I cannot rest assured he will never figure it out. And the Wesen population in Portland seems to keep growing both in size and intensity. I do not believe that is a coincidence. There are some darker days ahead and we will need to be prepared.

***

Viktor is indeed more clever than I expected. And Adalind more easily manipulated. I think on some level I am not completely surprised, but I had not anticipated him taking a step like this. Taking NIck's powers was probably the one clear way to ensure the plan would fail. But Viktor may not realize that we can undo it just as easily. Well, not exactly just as easily. Juliette is not as easy to manipulate as Adalind and I completely understand her hesitation about helping Nick become a Grimm again. Not only is what she has to do deplorable, I do not blame her for thinking their lives would be easier if Nick was not a Grimm. But this city needs him, perhaps just as much as we do to carry out the plan. And I am confident that, given time, she will agree. She is someone else who always does the right thing. It is no wonder that she and Nick are together.

***


End file.
